User talk:D. Compton Ambrose
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File talk:1253697254161.JPG page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 20:22, August 31, 2013 (UTC) A Heads Up That notification about the Article Listing is no longer applicable. We used to use that system in 2013, but it was abandoned after realizing it was more trouble than it was worth. As such, you don't need to worry about updating the listing or adding the OC category (a now-defunct category). The site rules are up-to-date if you're looking for more information about how the site functions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:54, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, that notification was sent out back in August 2013 (when you commented on an image) and quite a bit's changed since then. Sorry for any confusion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:59, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Error message when commenting Hi D. Ambrose, Try logging-out/logging-in to your account see if that helps. I've seen a few cases (me included) where that can help. Vngel W (talk) 02:01, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Thank you for the help (on Hideous). About your story, entitled "Hideous". I really enjoyed it, especially its inclusion of the painting " The Nightmare" It was a pretty long one, but not exactly painfully long or anything. I liked it. It was eerie, and really set its own tone. Idk if I could recommend anything that you work on or fix, since I've only ever written one story that's not been deleted and it wasn't even on a creepypasta site, it was on DeviantART. Anyways, yeah. It was a good story, and I'd dedinitely recommend it to a friend. Re: Workshop That's a negative. In Writer's Workshop you can post the whole draft in the OP, and most people do, although you do have the option of linking to an outside location for the draft if you wish. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 23:41, October 2, 2018 (UTC) By the way, just a reminder that since you have over 10 stories on this wiki, you are eligible for a special author category. Let an admin know if you are interested. Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 00:17, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Unfortunately I'm just a Rollback so I can't create your category. Helel is usually the one who does it. You can also ask Empy since he's been on recently.Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 01:53, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Author Category I added the category and attributed you as the author to the stories you posted. You may want to look over everything to make sure that I didn't miss anything as I was also fixing up the formatting. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:57, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Renaming Laser-Tag I can rename the story, but I honestly don't think the title change is necessary as there is enough to distinguish your story from theirs and you seem uncertain about the title you want it changed to. That being said, if that's what you really want, message me with the title change you want and I'll re-title the story (as long as the title isn't already taken). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:10, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :I changed the title to Laser-Tagged as you requested. Feel free to let me know if you would like help with anything else. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:16, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Follow-up on Narration D. Compton Ambrose, Hello! This is SpiritVoices , and if you'll remember, you posted a note on my forum offering me the stories you've written to narrate on my channel a few weeks ago! Well, I read through them, and I REALLY enjoyed "Bot"-- I think it would be such a fun project to try and do, especially with all the different stories, because I can turn it into a collab. :) Let me know if this still is okay with you! I'm thinking of releasing it in April, hopefully the first week. Thank you in advance for your consideration! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 20:28, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Hello, D Compton Ambrose! Just wanted to let you know that your video is out! :) I really, really hope I did your story even a little bit of justice! Thank you so much for letting me narrate it! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 00:34, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Hahah, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :) I completely understand-- and I appreciate you letting me narrate your work! I'm happy I could make it a worthwhile listen for you!! I looked over your suggestions, I promise; but my distractable creative freedom knows no bounds. XD Hey story narration? Hey I wanted to see if I could get permission to narrate "Red Room" If so let me know please so I can start on it. Also if you say yes what name would you use in the parts that are blank. --No Time Creepy (talk) 04:02, March 12, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Story Hey The part where it says USERNAME do I just read it like thar or do I put a name in there. Before Lois could even begin writing a message, a series of bobbing dots appeared in the text field, preceded by the words, ‘USERNAME is typing…’ Don't worry I always give credit to the author in the description of each of my videos with links to there story and page with there name. --No Time Creepy (talk) 17:03, March 12, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Alright sounds good. Ill work on it this week and will put it up this next Tuesday. --No Time Creepy (talk) 17:54, March 12, 2019 (UTC)NoTime